sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dorothy Shelley
)]] Name: Dorothy Shelley Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Blogging, crafts and arts, diary keeping, the Internet, and science (specifically biology) Appearance: '''Dorothy stands at 5’3” and weighs 140 pounds. She is slightly overweight with a round and chubby body. Her fat is mainly distributed around her waist, giving her a diamond-shaped figure. Her upper body is much smaller than her lower body. Her dark brown skin is due to her biological parents. Dorothy’s hair is naturally black and curly, she ties it back in pigtails. Her face is heart-shaped and she is currently suffering from acne, mainly around her nose and on her forehead. She has few acne scars, most of them on the edge of her face and on her cheeks. Her facial features are proportionate with her size. She wears a pair of red glasses on her large brown eyes to see. Her eyebrows are the same color of her hair. She has an upturned nose, and thin lips. Her lips are slightly paler than her skin. Her teeth are straight, but some of them are crooked yet not enough to have braces. She has a bit of baby fat on her cheeks making her look younger than she actually is. She dresses in a way to feel comfortable, but also not to get in trouble. She follows the dress code and adheres to its rules. She wears handcrafted bracelet around her wrists. Her normal outfits consist of jeans and sweaters. During the winter and the colder days, her outfit stays similar. On the hot days and summer, she goes for a pair of shorts and a tank-top. She prefers pale and pastel coloured clothes. When she was abducted, Dorothy was wearing a pair of jean mini shorts, a pink sweater with a blue shirt underneath. She wore a pair of white Converse and knee high red socks. She had her pair of red glasses and a second pair in her bag. '''Biography: Dorothy is the only child of Anna Anil and Michael Chadoury, both were residing in San Francisco when they discovered the pregnancy, soon before Christmas 1998. Anna Anil went into labour the 31st December of 1998. Due to complications, she died from postpartum bleeding while Michael died in a car accident because he was speeding through traffic to reach the hospital. Dorothy was adopted by a couple residing in Arizona. Joy Shelley née Smith and Mike Shelley both worked at the Arizona State Prison, as a nurse and correctional officer respectively. However, soon after the arrival of Dorothy, Joy quit the job at the prison due to safety, and went to work at the Kingman Regional Medical Center. Since both of her parents had stable careers, she was able to live comfortably. She was pampered by Joy. However, Mike was colder toward Dorothy and tried to force her into a stricter routine than Joy’s. It was often the subject of conflicts between the parents, which eventually led to Mike giving in and letting Joy choose Dorothy’s activities. During her years as an infant and toddler, she was sent to pre-kindergarten, as a compromise between Joy and Mike, and, in a way, let them both work full time. During the obligatory activities, she discovered a love for crafts and arts, and started to make her own bracelets at home. She was then able to make friends at the daycare by handing out her crafts. Her handful of friends followed her when she started elementary school. She learned about her adoption before the beginning of school. Dorothy was visibly upset at the revelation, but she didn’t make a deal out of it. She didn’t care much about her biological parents since she never knew them. She never learned about their death since her adoptive parents preferred to keep it hidden. She questioned them about her biological parents, but she gave up after a while. At the beginning of class, Dorothy was teased by other kids. Her peers were picking on her since she was both overweight and had dark skin from her Indian ancestry. She was, however, able to stick with her friends and avoided being severely bullied. However, she had to stay clear from the playground and stayed within her teacher’s class during recess to avoid her bullies. It was around the time she started to read that she received her glasses due to her myopia. Dorothy’s grades were erratic in elementary school. She struggled with mathematics and language courses, while she achieved good grades in science and art classes. Mike pushed her hard because he wanted her to excel in her weaker classes, while Joy was trying to encourage her to continue following her favourite classes. In an effort to increase her English mark, she started a diary during her final year of elementary school. At first, she disliked it since she found it redundant, but she started to enjoy it when she started to develop secrets. She also wrote down several hypotheses about her biological parents. Before the beginning of middle school, she started to combine diary keeping and craft. Her diary at the time was filled with drawing, pictures and other collectibles such as dried flowers, stickers, and stamps. It was around the same time her father found her diary and started to read it. Dorothy never had any proof of it, however, but she still switched to another diary around that time. When middle school begun, she mainly made friends with social outcasts; she felt drawn to them since she didn’t keep her friends through the transition between elementary school and middle school since she moved three weeks before the beginning of class. The majority of her group were delinquents, which influenced Dorothy. She skipped class once, but her father found out and grounded her until the end of middle school. Dorothy was upset about it, but stayed in contact with her friends through social media. The situation at her home was tense. Her mother was on the side of Dorothy while Mike was standing alone. Mike and Joy often argued; Dorothy took refuge in her room and went on the computer. Dorothy went on her personal accounts on social media, and made friends with several people, whether they were strangers or peers from school. She also tried to keep it hidden from her father. However, like for her diary, Mike found out and stalked his daughter. Even though Dorothy learned about it a few months after, it still strained their relationship because Mike would get into arguments with his daughter about the things she posted and talked about. When she entered Cochise, she fell in love with the science curriculum. Her liking of science started blooming in her sophomore year when she learned about anatomy and biology. She thought about pursuing a career in medicine, but quickly dropped it since her grades weren’t good enough, but kept it in mind. With both her passion for art and biology, she started enjoying researching on the topic of body modification in her sophomore year, but it was in her junior year, she considered working as a professional piercer. She did some research and found online communities about the subject, but she was disgusted at the sight of most modification. She reluctantly decided to go into nursing for two reasons: her mother worked as a nurse and made good money, and her considering it similar to medicine, but easier Dorothy found out about her father’s habits when she caught him red-handed in her room reading her diary. Her father defended himself because he claimed that was protecting her, but she did not accept his reasons. Her self-confidence took a hit and she became less vocal about her problems to her parents and friends in fear that they would use it against her. Mike admitted to Dorothy that his job was stressful and he was struggling to cope with it, but while she accepted his apologies she stayed bitter towards him. She started to concentrate on her studies to make her father happy. Her grades went up all around, but for English. Her father was impressed with her attitude, and paid a tutor for her English class. Her grades slowly increased, but she stabilized at barely a passing grade because she stopped caring about her father’s approval when she learned he read her diary. Dorothy never took an interest in dating. She never felt attracted to anyone, in fear of being rejected and hurt. She did have a couple of crushes, however. Principally toward her close friends at school but nothing more of that. She is questioning her sexuality, but she hasn’t thought seriously about it. Her strong relationship with her mother stayed consistent throughout her years in both middle and high school. She wasn't as pampered as she was in elementary school, but Joy wasn't shy to spend money for her daughter. It was once the subject of an argument between Joy and Mike, but it was later dropped when Dorothy came back from her club's activity. Other than that, Joy continued to guide and help her daughter, leading to her choice of becoming a nurse. She is rarely seen without her cell phone at school, she started using it to surf the Internet in class when she’s bored. She keeps her diary hidden in her purse. Nowadays, she updates her diary online through blogging since she found it easier to update than on paper. She enjoys keeping a diary because she finds it a good way to vent about her failures such as her personal relationship with her father. It is easily remarked that Dorothy is childish. She is not well versed in the topic of drug and alcohol. She struggles at taking things seriously and discussing about important matters with others. Her happy-go-lucky attitudes often take over when the situation becomes heavy and often annoys other when they are going through difficult events. In class, she never participates, but often talks to her friends, much to the annoyance of the teacher. Her friendly attitude towards her peers made it easy for her to befriend people. She only answers questions when she is directly picked on by a teacher, which she particularly hates since it put her on the spot. She particularly hates it in English class because of her past experiences, and she started to enjoy P.E. due to swimming class and being able to hang with her friends. Advantages: Dorothy’s friendly and calm nature could help to make allies and to defuse violent situations. Her high spirit and cheerful attitude will help her to cope with stressful situations ahead. She also learned about first aid techniques from her mother and when she researched about nursing on the Internet. Disadvantages: Dorothy is out of shape since she never bothered working out or paid attention during gym class. Her childish nature could annoy people, and she could easily be influenced by others Designated Number: Female student No. 007 --- Designated Weapon: 2x Escrima sticks Conclusion: Friendliness can help you get a few more days of life. However, in a situation like the one you're going into friendliness only lasts so long. I wish you luck with those martial arts sticks, even if you're out of shape. - Boris Petrikov The above biography is as written by Lore. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Lore '''Kills: 'Isabel Ramirez (with Noah Whitley, Fiyori Senay, and Scout Pfeiffer), Hazel Jung, Penelope Fitzgerald 'Killed By: '''Choked to death '''Collected Weapons: '''2x Escrima sticks (assigned weapon), KABAR combat knife (from Wayne Cox, to Asha Sur, from Isabel Ramirez, to Min-jae Parker), taser (from Asha Sur, to Min-jae Parker), Porno Magazine (from Lucilly Peterson), shamshir (from Alessio Rigano, to Alessio Rigano) '''Allies: 'Asha Sur, Min-jae Parker, Lucilly Peterson 'Enemies: 'Isabel Ramirez, Alessio Rigano, Michael Crowe, Hazel Jung, Min-jae Parker, Penelope Fitzgerald, Raina Rose 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Dorothy started out in the darkness of the supply depot warehouse, and stumbled her way outside, where she was elated to find a friendly face in Asha Sur. They were confronted by Alex Tarquin, and the scene grew increasingly more chaotic and worrisome with the arrivals of Wayne Cox and Sabrina Luz, but as Asha was standing firm and making light of the situation Dorothy was inspired, emboldened to at least not run off despite her anxiety about the situation. The situation was deescalated and the girls were able to disengage, and they invited Wayne along for good measure. They rested along the fencing of the northwestern cliff. Dorothy was musing on the idea of sending a message home, but Asha didn't think it a good idea and the conversation segued into one about the idea of death as a whole, with Asha trying to passively convince Dorothy and Wayne to see it her way. Dorothy found she couldn't match Asha's blase acceptance of the death to come, but she was determined to follow through and help Asha in her mission to help other students and keep the peace as much as was possible. They then quickly decided on a place to go, and proceeded from there. The trio explored the staffside library, and here found a hiding Nancy Kyle, bloodied from her recent kill. Asha didn't hesitate to approach and offer assistance, and Dorothy hesitantly followed suit. Nancy fled, and Dorothy was left to reflect on the bad things, the deaths that could have resulted from her decision to act. They then set up shop in the library, enacting a system of sleeping in shifts to keep lookout. When Dorothy handed off her shift to Wayne he ended up stealing her stuff in the night and running off, though Dorothy slept through the commotion and Asha would inform her after the fact. Dorothy eventually woke on Day 2's dawn to Isabel Ramirez staring them both down. Isabel and Asha were in some sort of conversation, but announcements revealed Isabel's two kills and Isabel found she couldn't make Asha and Dorothy's trust in one another budge, so she left after threatening them. Dorothy was somewhat rattled, but Asha reassured her and once more Dorothy took heart and they set off. Dorothy and Asha found the chapel by next morning. They stumbled into a threatening confrontation between Min-jae Parker and Brendan Harte, who were both confirmed killers by that day's announcements. Dorothy was personally scared, but with Asha as backup she tried to engage the boys on friendly terms. Dorothy considered Jae the greater threat, since he had the weapon, but she and Asha silently elected to split their focus, each trying to get one of the boys to stand down so Dorothy was left with pacifying Brendan. Her simple questions guilt Brendan into public admission of his wrongdoing, and Asha managed to get Jae to lower his weapon. She tried to get closer, but Brendan refused to stay and left while there was no fear of retaliation, wishing them all the best. They were then joined by Alessio Rigano. Dorothy tried to extend amnesty Alessio's way even though he had clearly been involved in violence due to his bloodied weapon. However Alessio was silent, and Dorothy finally lost her patience and shouted at him. Asha and Jae both tried to keep her away from him, and she eventually disengaged as Alessio remained stubbornly silent. Michael Crowe then appeared, and Al was finally forced into retreating. This left Michael as the next problem for them to deal with, as none of them were especially willing to deal with him, given Brendan's earlier explanations of Michael's involvement in Brendan's killing. Michael and Asha, being the closest to one another got into a tense and lengthy back and forth with Jae ready to fire at any moment, Dorothy kept Michael from doing anything underhanded by pretending Isabel had entered to distract him. This allowed Asha to retreat and get her taser, and Michael was forced to flee. Asha and Dorothy then barricaded the front entrance while Min-jae went to sleep, and Dorothy soon took a nap herself to recover. She suffered from a dark, morbid dream, and awoke in a fit. Asha calmed her and they stayed hidden in the chapel for the night, before Day 4 announcements forced them to flee the following morning due to the declaration of a Danger Zone. Jae left them for a bit to scavenge supplies while Asha and Dorothy climbed to the asylum roof, where the announcement had said Wayne threw himself off the previous day. There they found Asha's stolen supplies along with Wayne's bag. Dorothy took Wayne's knife for herself, reasoning that Asha and Jae had better weapons that she did and keeping it would help her pull her own weight in the group. Jae returned, and they discussed finding a better place to stay, inside, and set to it. They spent the night in an intensive care ward. An incident occurred on Asha's watch. Dorothy was the last to be alerted to it, when Jae trampled her in his rush to assess the situation. She was only able to stumble into an evolving fight between Asha and Isabel, and she was helpless to do anything about it. Both Jae and Asha tried their best but hesitation and inexperience cost them, Isabel was severely injured but Asha was dead. Dorothy outright fainted as she failed to process that she'd just lost her best friend and ally, Jae similarly shut down and both let Isabel get away. By the time Dorothy came to Jae was gone, Dorothy was left alone to contemplate Asha's corpse. Dorothy realized she had to go on to honor Asha's memory, she covered the body with bedsheets and retrieved Asha's hair flower, asking the camera for permission and forgiveness from Asha's family. Dorothy searched for a place to sleep, finding several non-starters until she found the solitary cells. She stumbled onto the mutilated corpse of Conrad Harrod and subsequently did her best to ignore it, it wasn't until she was safe in another cell and announcements gave her more deaths of friends that she allowed herself to cry and try again to get sleep. Sleep proved difficult, she forced herself to at least eat despite feeling sick. She reflected on Asha and the taser, reflected on what she'd do to Isabel. Then as the isolation continued to set in she began to talk to the camera and entertain herself with skits, intent on at least making herself happy by leaving a positive thing for viewers to watch. After a while, she was approached by Lucilly Peterson, who had been drawn by her voice. Though Lucilly called out to not be afraid, she startled Dorothy anyway and got tazed for her troubles. She screamed, which caused Dot to scream, and the two of them both panicked until Lucilly fell over from the effects of the taser and weakly asked Dot to not follow up with another attack. Dorothy quickly apologized, and once the awkwardness had passed, she and Lucilly engaged in friendly conversation about what had happened to the both of them so far. Dorothy admitted that she had been thinking of trying to find Isabel and prevent her from killing, and they both wondered about the people who had been driven to kill on the island. They spent the rest of the day and the night together in the cell, talking and joking until they both fell asleep. They were awoken by the next morning's announcement, and chose to move on together. An unfortunate bathroom break separated the two and Dorothy wandered the A Staff Dormitory on Day 6 looking for her. She found an abandoned gun on the floor of the kitchenette, and stopped herself from approaching after she realized it was possibly a trap. She surmised correctly, as a now armed Alessio Rigano appeared from the shadows, a sword pointed her way. A tense showdown occurred over the course of a measly ten or so seconds, Dot quickly running out of room to retreat and Al stalking closer. Dorothy fell but Al hesitated in striking, and Dorothy was able to dodge the choreographed swipe and retaliate with her taser, felling Al. She took his sword and was promptly disturbed by the idea of killing him, she chose to spare him with a warning and then took off, looking still for Lucilly. She instead found her old ally Min-jae Parker, and Cass Prince, inside the hunting cabin. She hadn't forgotten that Jae had abandoned her and confronted him on that, threatening violence, even despite her own reservations on doing so. Jae tersely explained himself and Dorothy believed him, apologizing and pouting, her own anger diffused. She decided she needed to rest, so she invited herself into their conversation and introduced herself to Cass. However while babbling she spoke about her encounter with Al, and that suddenly set Jae off. He rounded on her, demanding to know why she'd let him go, and she quickly regretted revealing that info and wondered if he had meant she should have killed Al. Jae's furious reaction indirectly confirmed that, and Dorothy felt ashamed, she knew she should have killed Al but fear had stayed her hand. To make up for it she decided she'd go and finish the job, and she quietly slipped away on that point after telling Jae where she'd be searching. Dorothy could not find Al, so she went on a roundabout to the asylum to keep up the search and maybe find Lucilly. Instead she found something even better. Following the noises of a brutal fight led her to the hall of the doctor's offices, where she found her dear enemy Isabel Ramirez handily losing a battle against Scout Pfeiffer, Fiyori Senay, and also the dead bodies of Noah Whitley and Alan Banks. Fiyori kicked Isabel prone, just in time for Dorothy to land a nice stab to the back with the shamshir. Scout also lent a hand by shooting Isabel, nearly missing Dorothy in the process, but she took her near injury in stride. She tazed Isabel to add insult to injury to death. As Isabel died for sure Dorothy let Fiyori approach and inspect the body, then she did the same to ensure Isabel was really vanquished. She took Asha's knife back then decided to take another more grisly trophy. She messily beheaded Isabel and took the head with her, casually dissing Scout as she left the scene as quickly as she'd come. Dorothy wandered, now confident that she'd served justice and perhaps won Jae's trust back, and chose to settle for the night. She went to the cafeteria but when she tried to scan with her flashlight she saw the eyes of a hiding Alessio and dropped her flashlight in sudden panic, breaking it. She set out into a run to escape, using the reach of her sword and Isabel's head- still in her hands- to feel her way out of the darkness. Instead she ran into Jonathan Gulley, also prowling around in the dark, they both fell and she lashed out with a kick. She'd lost her sword an Al's flashlight suddenly disoriented her before being turned off again, she was forced to attack with the severed head as she'd lost the shamshir in the chaos. She beat Jon away, then retreated, still blind. She struggled to find sleep, and was wandering around in the early hours of Day 7. She found Brendan Harte again, and accidentally announced herself before she could quiet herself. She was not exactly pleased with him for what he'd done to others like Bernadette since they'd last met, but she was beginning to ruminate on her own actions as well, and the uncomfortable contrasts were difficult mental contortions she wasn't sure how to face, so she was willing to talk things out with him and only fight if she had to. It was a moot point, ultimately, as Brendan came under fire from a nearby Jonathan Gulley, she could only cower as the chaos scattered everyone else on the beach. In the reverie of the adrenaline Dorothy had time to reflect on her old life, alone, and realize how much and how horrifically she'd changed. She finally abandoned the grisly trophy of her kill but couldn't abandon that feeling that she'd become a monster. Later that day she found a messy scene while wandering and emotionless-ly meditating on what she'd become, a dead Lily Caldwell killed by a bolt that was obviously Min-jae's, and Emma Luz facing down her cousin's killer with a sword. Dorothy casually stepped into the fray with her own weapon and explained herself, Jae did likewise, both vaguely justifying what they'd been up to and why they'd both become killers: the long cruel shadow of Isabel and her apparent right-hand Lily. Emma did not take their attempts well, and Dorothy met that with only cheerful and reckless murderous intent. Jae delivered the final verbal blow and Emma lost her nerve and ran. That left Dorothy and Jae to tersely square off, and Dorothy was maybe ready to come to blows, but she instead chose to apologize as she was reminded of what Jae meant to her in terms of Asha, and she wondered if Asha and even Lucilly approved of the paths Jae and herself had before themselves. They awkwardly moved on, together, with shared retorts as their common ground. They scaled the northwestern cliffs that next evening, Jae and Dorothy having settled into an awkward alliance of night terrors and Dorothy's increasingly unhinged babbling. Jae found two people ahead, Jordan Green and Hazel Jung, he indicated Dorothy hang back while he approached Hazel. Dorothy loyally stood aside, thinking an odd assortment of thoughts to herself while Jae and Hazel spoke. Suddenly, Hazel punched Jae. Dorothy wildly misread the situation as far more dangerous than it actually was, and charged, elbowing Jae aside despite her conscious knowledge of his sensitive injuries. She stabbed Hazel once in the abdomen and was prepared to strike again until Jae retaliated, screaming at her to leave. She was outraged that he'd react like that when she'd 'defended' him, demanding thanks, he only continued to roar and attacked her, landing a stiff blow on her head and neck with his staff. She was severely debilitated, but got the message and hobbled away. Her assessment after the fact as she wandered sleepless the next day and night was that she was suffering from something, likely a concussion. In that state she ambled into the library and found Raina Rose, Penelope Fitzgerald, and Johnny McKay. She approached the two girls, curious as to why they were lingering, sobbing and hugging over the corpse of Samuel Howard. Penelope explained her boyfriend had been killed, Dorothy didn't particularly care, distracted by a multitude of irrelevant thoughts and morbid wondering if these girls would also soon be dead as the game wound down. She asked follow up questions for the sake of asking them, and Penelope explained Jae had killed Samuel. The mention of Jae immediately triggered Dorothy to a furious response, laughing mad as she felt existentially insulted by the mere mention of his name. That led her to strike, knifing Penelope in the thigh, with a more lethal intent, and Dorothy dared Raina to intercede while Penelope was reeling. Raina was prepared to with a grenade, Dorothy quickly escaped. Dorothy fled to lick her wounds camping out on the shoreline, generally infuriated with the continued degradation of her situation, she was in increasing pain and her rations remained awful in flavor. She cleaned herself, briefly concerned with on-camera partial nudity. She cut her hair to remove most of the grease and damage. She was a new person, and prepared to act the part, feeling very justified in every kill she'd doled out. It was a moot point. While taking another meal in the storehouse she started to choke on it and couldn't save herself, she spent her last moments possibly hallucinating her final dialogue while she futilely clawed and pried at her own throat and chest in vain. She recalled Asha, and everyone else, and fleetingly wondered if it could have been any different, but she accepted no buck for any of her mistakes and died on that note. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''G007 could have been a stellar example of a late-game era killer with a mechanical motive in her degrading head injury and several flavors of implied madness and dissociation from reality turned violent. ''Could have been. Her death, at least, was novel in how atrociously anti-climactic and pointless it was. ''- Christina Stockton'' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I have to believe in hope and life because if I stopped... I think I'd just shutdown (...) I... I'll accept my death when I'll be dead, not before."'' -- Dorothy's response to Asha's thoughts on death. "Maybe before we go tomorrow, we could set this place on fire? That'd be fun, right? Unless you wanna' stay here longer, I'm cool with that too." -- Idle musing while resting with Asha and Jae in the chapel. "Don't look at me like that, staring is rude. (...) You are lucky that people found you first. I would have make you beg for death.'' -- Alas, poor Isabel! "You know, I wonder if we could have been friends if we had a second chance (...) I'd probably hate you anyways but I would probably not cut your head off." -- To 'Isabel'. “Hi, I’m not in the mood and I think I have a concussion so don’t (...) so don’t annoy me, okay?” -- To Raina and Penelope when she first approaches them. Other/Trivia * Dorothy Shelley is the first character in SOTF to die by choking on something. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Dorothy, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Time To Open Up *The Library Is The Power House Of The Student Sadie Hawkins Dance: *Big Brother V6: *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH *Time steals us all away one day, does it not? *白色雑音 *Devil's Choir *Happy Hour with the Deicide Squad *[martyr] *Happy Hour with the Deicide Squad (Second visit to thread) *I swear I'm not a jumper. *Flowers Hurt *a dr36m come true and a star to wish upon *All I Have To Do Is Dream *I know my soul's freezin', Hell's hot for good reason *Die Anywhere Else *70's Horror Movies III: Swooooooooord Caaaaaaaaaaane *We Are Monsters *Rear-End Collision *Gift for the Darkness *Anemia *The Dream, The Nightmare, The Reality *The Last Entry Related Threads in Meanwhile: *The Mastermind, The Culprit and The Truth *A fundraiser ad posted on one of many forums out there *Voicemails on a forgotten line Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dorothy Shelley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students